The present invention generally relates to an apparatus used for storing items, and more particularly to a triangular hammock for storing toys or the like.
In the home, it is desirable to store items in a convenient and orderly manner to provide a clean, neat, and comfortable household. However, it is often difficult to do so in those portions of the home occupied by small children, especially if the children have a large quantity of toys.
Conventional methods of storing toys and other items in a child's room involve the use of boxes, toy chests, and shelving. Each of these methods presents particular disadvantages. Boxes and toy chests are often unattractive and frequently occupy substantial quantities of room space. Also, boxes, chests, and shelves seldom permit easy access by the child to the toys, which usually remain hidden from sight. Finally, toy chests with large, heavy lids are dangerous when used by small children. A need has existed and continues to exist for a storage apparatus usable in a child's room which avoids the above-described problems. The present invention satisfies this need, as described herein below.